the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Back-Alley Brutalization (Part 2)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Less Violence Still September 2017 Back-Alley Brutalization (Part 2) 9 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 2 years ago (Welcome back to trying to prevent Hela from dying! ^-^ Feel free to join in on your own AU, if you'd like to and haven't already, once you've read the prompt in the previous discussion.) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (Continuation of the storyline with Jasper and Catt!) Catt Hatter: "On it." Catt rushed over to the cabinets for some rubbing alcohol, and frantically searched for the Lidocaine while the basin filled with water. After searching a couple shelves to find Lidocaine, she finally set it on the counter next to the rubbing alcohol along with anything that said 'numbing properties' (or hypoesthesia) and placed the water basin next to it. Darting out of the room, she nearly collided with another version of herself holding a box of salt from the kitchen. "Okay, I think that's it...Why salt?" She came in and set the box down. Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper may have gone to medical school, but fancy words were the last thing she ever paid attention to XD Quartz soldiers weren't exactly designed to be walking Dictionaries ...those are Pearls actually ........Zircons also. I digress ) ( Jasper lifts her hand carefully, watching for any new red spots. ) Depends on how dirty that knife was and what we can find. Salt cleans about as well as alcohol, so we can use it to irrigate the wounds before actually digging around for debris. My response: Hela swallowed back a whimper, clenching the bedsheets in her hands until her knuckles went white. "C-Can... sleep n-now...?" Memory told her that this would be torture otherwise. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I-I, uh..." Catt looked to the tall orange physician, worried and at a loss. "Can she? W-would that be safe?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ( Jasper slowly releases her palm and takes the lidocaine to a wash bowl. She takes a vial and a jug of sterile water before opening the bottle. As she dilutes the anesthetic, she speaks. ) Hang on, I want you awake long enough for this to set in. I'd rather not be blamed for your injuries just because every Jekyll heard your squawking- you know how they get. •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago ( but...you're a Jekyll too? ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 2 years ago ( Yeah, but we're an AU so it's different. I can guarantee you that Jasper is the polar opposite of p much every other Jekyll here. No one trusts orange ogres, especially tutti fruity snow cones. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago She gave a slight nod, eyeing the needle with a subdued wariness. Wonder if I'll even feel it, thought Hela, blinking slowly. "C... Catt...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She stepped closer to the bed so she could be seen. "Yes, Hela? What is it?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "You'll... stay here? I don't... I don't want to get... hurt again..." Hela appeared rather anxious about the thought of her leaving. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago A small warm feeling spread in Catt's chest, bringing a gentle curve to her lips. She placed her hand next to hers, just shy of touching. "I'll be right here for as long as you need me." 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy